


Just Meant To Suffer

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Sherlock/Blake (Male OC) Ficverse [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Crazy Sherlock, Crying Sherlock, Defecation In Pants, Fear, Fluff, Hurt Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Memories, Mental Institutions, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Pain, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Past Violence, Sherlock Has A Nightmare, Sherlock Is Not Okay, Sherlock Needs A Hug, Sherlock Thinking, Sherlock is a Mess, Slash, Song Lyrics, Threats of Violence, Younger Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sherlock has another nightmare about his stay at the mental ward/institution when he was younger but this time...it's more than just a dream to him. It feels more like a death sentence..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

_"As my life flashes before my eyes_  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say good-bye  
But its too late to think of the value of my life"

_(From Russian Roulette by Rihanna)_

__

 

_Sherlock opened his eyes to see an entire room covered in pads. The lights were as dirty as the pads on the wall and the air inside of it smelled like piss._

_“What the hell is this?” Sherlock asked himself as he looked all around the room. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of his right wrist. There was a white plastic bracelet with something written on it. He moved up, closer to his face to see if there was any thing on it. As he read it, he felt like his lungs were about to turn into stone. It was a medical bracelet and not just any medical bracelet either. This was from the mental institution they he stayed at when he was younger but for some reason the date is very recent. Sherlock quickly moved his arm away from him and looked up._

_“What is going on here?!” Sherlock asked, with fear in his voice._

_“Do you not remember, Mr. Holmes? Your husband brought you hear two days ago after you trying killing yourself with a blunt object to the head.” A voice said._

_“What in the world is he talking about...wait...he mentioned Blake. ...OH DEAR GOD.” Sherlock thought to himself. That's when he started to panic just a bit. Sherlock held himself and back against the wall, trying to stop letting himself get overwhelmed, which unfortunately, was not helping any. He began like he was going to faint._

_“No-no-no, this is not happening. This can not happen!” Sherlock thought to himself as he tried kept himself from hitting the ground. Suddenly, the door opened, hitting the wall in the back of it. It made a “boom” sound throughout the room and to Sherlock, it felt like a very strong earthquake under his feet. Sherlock stood back up on his feet. A man appeared in front of the door. He was dressed in white and had a folder under one of his arms._

_“Mr. Holmes, how are we feeling today? You have been unconscious for since you arrived here.” The Man asked. Sherlock had no fucking clue what was going on but he was going to find out._

_“Where am I?” Sherlock replied._

_“Saint Theodore's.” The Man said. That is when the sudden realization hit Sherlock in the head like a brick._

_“This has to be a dream. It just has to be. Blake promised me that he would NEVER bring me here.” Sherlock thought to him as the panic began to rise a bit._

_“Mr. Holmes, do you know what day it is?” The Man asked as the Man started to walk towards. Sherlock caught a glimpse of the Man's badge. It said “Dr. Harris” on it. He looked back at the Man._

_“STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU MONSTER!!!” Sherlock screamed at him. The Man stopped. Sherlock was shaking and panting. He still could not the believe the Doctor was in business after all of these years. This HAD to be a dream._

_“Calm down, Sherlock. There is no need to start this.” The Doctor told him, calmly._

_“No! I am not going to let you hurt me like last time!” Sherlock shouted, now both scared and angry. The Doctor started to walk over to him again. Sherlock wanted to run but his legs would not move. He was to the point of defecating himself right there._

_“Sherlock, remember the last time we talk about letting those inner demons get to you? Just take a deep breath.” Dr. Harris asked. Sherlock could not speak nor even breath for that matter. He felt weak and it got worst as the Dr. Harris got closer to him as each second passed by. When the Doctor got close enough to him, he took his flashlight and flashed it in Sherlock's eyes to check his vision. The memories were starting to come to Sherlock in droves. Sherlock suddenly smacked the flashlight out of the Doctor's hand and ran to the other side of the room. The Doctor had an furious look on his face when it looked at Sherlock then rushed towards him._

_“FUCK-FUCK-FUCK-FUCK...!!” Sherlock said over and over to himself . The Doctor got close enough to toss Sherlock onto the ground. Sherlock laid there, in pain and crying. Suddenly, the room started to smell like both piss and now, shit, too. Sherlock was officially terrified and scared for his life._

_“STOP!”SOMEONE, HELP ME!!” Sherlock cried out because was to out of breath to be loud enough for any one to here. The Doctor was now gritting through his teeth and his face was red. He looked like a demon in Sherlock's eyes, just like the way he looked like when Sherlock in there the first time. He kicked Sherlock's in the crotch and Sherlock coughed but some saliva came out which some of it went on the Doctor's face so the he began to choke Sherlock as he held him down on the ground._

_“You WILL regret that. You WILL suffer.” Dr. Harris told him. Sherlock felt so helpless and abandoned. He WAS suffering. He was suffering and no matter how many time he cried out for help, it was not going to come. It was game over for Mr. Holmes._

_“Blake, please save me. ..Please, Blake. Do not let me die. I need you.” Sherlock said out loud to himself but he knew it was not going to help. He was going to die and there was no way someone was going to save him. He looked up and screamed as everything suddenly went red and then pitch dark as he felt a sharp pain on his body. Nothing else happened except he heard his screams but that was all. He suddenly heard a familiar voice through all of the screams. A familiar voice._

_.........._

“Sherlock, Sherlock! Honey, wake up!” A voice said. Sherlock quickly opened his eyes to see Blake looking down at him. Blake was trying to get him to wake up. Sherlock was drenched in sweat and panting.

“Sherlock, sweetheart, are you alright?.” Blake asked. Sherlock started to cry and shake. Telling Sherlock felt like a frightened child who wanted his Mummy. Blake rubbed Sherlock's face.

“Every thing is going to be okay, Sherlock. It was only a dream.” Blake told him. That made Sherlock cry a bit more but not because of what Blake said. Sherlock quickly sat up and hugged his husband, now sobbing on him. Blake held him.

“I can not stand this any more! Why won't these memories just leave me the fuck alone?! Sherlock asked as he sobbed.

“Was it about the Mental ward again?” Blake replied. Sherlock nodded yes and he began to cry more. Blake held Sherlock tighter. Blake really does not what really happened but he felt like it was the wrong time to ask about it and was not going to force it out of his hubby. Talking about it right now could make the situation worst.

“Poor darling.” Blake said to himself. Blake loves his husband more than he loved himself and wants to help him so much. Suddenly, Blake caught a whiff something. Sherlock soiled his pants because the dream was too intense that when he defecated in the dream, it caused him to actually do it in his sleep in his pajama bottoms. That made Sherlock even more embarrassed but Blake was not afraid of shit...literally. Blake let go of Sherlock. Sherlock was too nervous and scared to actually move.

“I'll go start getting the shower running and I'll clean you up. I will be right back, sweetie.” Blake said. Blake got off of the bed and headed to the bathroom to start the water. Sherlock looked down at the bed and let tear hit the sheet.

“I do not even know why Blake even puts up with me.” Sherlock said to himself.

“Because I love you so much, Sherlock.” Blake said. Sherlock looked up again, blushing but still in tears.

“But I am so I am so helpless. Plus...who would want a man who craps their pants in their sleep?” Sherlock asked.

“Hey, stop that nonsense! There is nothing wrong with you or doing that! You are a human being, Sherlock. Whether you're 2 or 62, everyone has done it. Hell, I have done before. It's natural for that to happen, whether it's in your sleep or not, people and yes, even adults, will shit their pants once in their life. If a person says they have not done it, either they are either lying of have a colon of a robot!” Blake said to him.

“But I am your husband, Blake. Would you rather have some one who is better, physically and mentally?” Sherlock told him. Blake walked over and hugged.

“You know what, I never really asked for the kind or what I wanted but I found the man I want to be with but I found him and I will take care of him and all of his crap for the rest of my life. And you are that man, Sherlock. I will clean you up and comfort you when you have nightmares without even you asking me to. You're not childish at all, you are frightened and it's understandable. I would be, too. I will protect from all the monsters and evil creatures that bump in the night and try to mess with you. You have nothing to fear. Every thing is and will be alright..” Blake said to him. Sherlock smiled.

“Thanks.” Sherlock said.

“You're welcome Now, come on, lets go clean you up.” Blake back to him. Blake got off of the bed and helped Sherlock off the bed and into the bathroom. Sherlock cleaned himself up in the shower as Blake put the dirty bottoms in the washing machine and grabbed a fresh pair out of Sherlock's dresser. Nothing was wrong with the mattress so they did not have to change it or any thing at the moment. He placed them in the bathroom on the counter of the sink as Sherlock was drying off. Blake waited on the bed as Sherlock finished up in the bathroom then came back out. Sherlock got back into bed and Blake stayed up until Sherlock fell back asleep.

Later the next morning, Sherlock came downstairs to see Blake just hanging up from a call on his phone. Blake looked at Sherlock, with a worried look on his face.

“H no, no, no! It's not what you think, honey. That was the post office. I forgot my package was coming today, I swear.” Blake said. Sherlock sighed and smiled.

“I know. ...I just was wondering if you ate breakfast already?” Sherlock asked.

“No, why?” Blake replied.

“Because I was going to make breakfast and I was wondering if you wanted me to make you any thing. And also...thank you for last night. I know I can be a handful sometimes but I am glad that you are in my life, Blake. I love you so much.” Sherlock explained. Blake smiled.

“I love you, too. And yes, I would some breakfast but I have an idea.” Blake said.

“Oh?” Sherlock asked. Blake walked over to him and stopped.

“Lets make it together.” Blake answered.

“As long as you do not try to crack eggs on me.” Sherlock told him.

“I won't...maybe.” Blake said.

“Oh my God, Blake...do not make me want to crack eggs on YOUR head!” Sherlock said, giggling. Blake giggled.

“I won't. I promise.” Blake said.

“Okay. Lets go start cooking.” Sherlock said. The both of them headed to the kitchen and made breakfast. Though, in the end, Blake DID end up getting an egg cracked on top of his head after slapping Sherlock's ass with both hands covered in flour, leaving flour hand prints on his pajama bottoms. It was for all in good fun, though. Sherlock was still worried about the nightmares but not as worried about them as he was before. Blake assured him that every thing was going to be alright and Sherlock was not going let them get him down. With Blake, by his side, they can fight the monsters and demons together and any thing else they comes their way.

 

 

**The End**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
